


A Haiku For Everyone I've Ever Slept With

by thundermoo



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundermoo/pseuds/thundermoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise not in memory but in honesty, vulnerability, and bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haiku For Everyone I've Ever Slept With

**Author's Note:**

> Response to "A Haiku For Every Guy I've Slept With" by Sade Andria Zabala, which was written in response to "A Haiku for Every Girl I've Ever Slept With" by Benedict Smith.

1\. You were my first love  
Only man to just take me  
We were way too young

2\. You were nice to me  
Remember lemon sweet-tarts  
We both learned a lot

3\. A fucking threesome!  
My first time with a woman  
I was really bad

4\. I met you on five  
Called me your gothic princess  
You were an asshole

5\. I don’t know your name  
You approached me on the street  
You were old and weird

6\. My childhood friend  
I just wanted to blow you  
I knew what it was

7\. I used a toothbrush  
Wouldn’t put my mouth on you  
Dumbass teenagers

8\. I was bored that day  
I think you were a bit slow  
Second time outside

9\. You ripped out my heart  
I love your little family  
Always, even now

10\. If you asked me out  
Around your 18th birthday  
I would have said yes

11\. I wanted the bed  
You were missing someone else  
We watched the sun rise

12\. You had your own place  
It was the best sex to date  
I was too clingy

13\. Another threesome  
I just wanted one of you  
I ate you all night

14\. First to make me come  
Never sleep with your best friend  
You deserve life’s best

15\. I met you online  
I was a shitty girlfriend  
It wasn’t your fault

16\. The love of my life  
I ruined everything- twice  
I’ll always miss you

17\. You were so damn hot  
Your moans would make Satan blush  
I hope you meet him

18\. I met you at work  
I can’t believe you liked me  
It was quite the thrill

19\. We fucked on a bus  
From Green Bay to Milwaukee  
It was 5 AM

20\. I was so depressed  
Your husband had been in jail  
Pity sex for both

21\. You wanted my friend  
I felt you come against me  
My first time tribbing

22\. You seemed dangerous  
Drug dealer or murderer  
You weren’t that great

23\. I had permission  
The guys all went out of town  
So I took you both

24\. You were so broken  
A disaster from the start  
I hope you’re healing


End file.
